No Turning Back
by Affectionate
Summary: “Y–you… don’t think… differently about me do you? You’re not-” Cagalli started, but Athrun silenced her with a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss that only he could possibly give that made her melt. She sighed into it and kissed him back. "How could I?" ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: It is rated M for a rape scene.**

Parts 1 to 7. Before, I had it separated, but I didn't want to upload seven chapters at once. Sorry, first of all, for deleting it in the first place, I didn't think that I would ever finish it, and I suddenly got ideas for it and just started writing. So it's back on, and I hope you will all stay with me again! The updates will still be scarce, but I will have two more chapters out by mid-february. Maybe more.

It is AthrunCagalli and some KiraLacus.

---------------------------------------------------

"Athrun, get out of the way!" Kira shouted desperately. Piloting the Freedom, he launched himself behind the Justice, blocking the Orb fleet's missiles. Captain Badgiruel, captain of the Dominion, attacked ruthlessly, along with the Orb union, led by Yuna Roma Seiran.

"Kira…" Athrun sighed.

"Athrun, stay with Cagalli. I'll try to disable their guns."

"I don't need protecting, Kira!" Cagalli defended, "I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles!"

"Oh?" Athrun asked, shooting down an enemy Skygrasper that was coming straight to her. "Just go, Kira. I've got it."

"Shut it, Athrun." Cagalli muttered.

"Remember what we said, Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "We'll protect each other… even on Earth."

"I know that! I'm not stupid you know…"

"No, just stubborn."

"God, you guys are making me sick." Yzak said into the communicator. "Just save it." Dearka could be heard laughing.

"Humph." Cagalli grunted, turning away, shooting incoming missiles.

"Damn…"

"Wha… Athrun?" She muttered, hearing an explosion. She turned her mobile suit and saw the flames in the air. She gasped as tears came to her eyes. "Athrun!" She screamed.

"Miss Cagalli, come back to the ship, you're running low on power." Lacus's voice interrupted her. "Kira is on it, he'll find him. I know it."

"Lacus… I – I can't just leave them…"

"You must, Miss Cagalli, Athrun wouldn't want you to die. I know him… Even if we aren't engaged anymore, I still know him well."

"Cagalli, get going!" Kira ordered, coming out of the water with the Justice in the Freedom's arms, heading towards the Eternal. "He'll be ok, trust me. I've got him." Kira spoke back quietly while dodging all of the missiles and beams coming at him from the Dominion and the lone Skygrasper.

"Kira… the Justice is completely unfunctional… Ah!"

"Athrun?" He received no answer. "Athrun?! Damnit! I need to get him out… Lacus, I need to get Athrun back. He's not responding, we need to fall back!"

"Understood, Kira."

"Lacus, I'm coming aboard the Eternal." Cagalli stated firmly.

"Ok, the gate's open, go ahead. Freedom, follow after her." Lacus ordered.

"Rodger." Kira confirmed, shooting all of his guns, the many beams hitting the Dominion, and one of them destroying the Skygrasper.

"Dearka, Yzak, come back to the Archangel, you need to get out as well." Miriallia ordered.

"Right, coming." They both spoke.

"Athrun, respond. Can you hear me?" Kira asked again, walking the Freedom into the Eternal, towards the Justices docking space. Once it was secured, he opened his cockpit and activated the emergency open for the Justice.

"Kira!" Cagalli called, coming up in the elevator.

"Athrun? You ok?" Kira asked, shaking him, then unbuckling the seat belt holding his friend in.

"Is he ok?" Cagalli asked again, coming beside him. "A – Athrun?"

"Help me get him out." Kira ordered, grasping Athrun by the arms and pulling him out slowly. Cagalli brought him onto her lap and took off his helmet. "He's just unconscious…" Kira sighed.

"Thank goodness…" Cagalli gasped, lowering her head and crying silently, her tears falling onto Athrun's cheeks. Kira stood and started lowering the elevator, taking off his own helmet. The medical crew was already standing by, Lacus waiting below with them.

"Miss Cagalli?" She asked quietly.

"It's my fault…"

"No Cagalli, it's not." Kira stated, helping Cagalli to her feet once the medics had Athrun in the stretcher. "You can't be everywhere at once, remember that." With that said, he walked away with Lacus at his side.

---

"He'll wake up in a couple of hours, Princess, he's just unconscious." The doctor spoke while leaving the room. "He'll be up sooner than you think. After all, he is a coordinator."

"Right, thank you." She spoke monotonously, watching the doctor leave the room before sitting beside Athrun's bed. She took his hand gently and squeezed it before resting her head on his chest, loving the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. Feeling exhausted from the long battle that just took place, she blinked away her tears and closed her eyes, Athrun's breathing lulling her to an uneasy sleep.

Athrun woke minutes later, sooner than expected, and groaned quietly. Upon realising someone was resting on him, he opened his eyes, only to close them again from the bright lights. Once his eyes felt adjusted he opened them and smiled slightly at the sight of Cagalli sleeping.

"Cagalli?" He asked quietly, the vibrations in his chest waking up the sleeping girl.

"Huh, A – Athrun…" She mumbled, turning her head to face him. Her eyes widened and tears immediately built up in her eyes when she realised he was awake. Letting go of his hand, she stood quickly and hugged him tightly, practically lying on top of him. "D- don't do that, you idiot! You scared me so much…"

"Sorry about that…" Athrun responded, still shocked at the girls' actions, but nevertheless, he hugged her back, waiting for her to calm down. "Cagalli…"

"S – sorry… I – I didn't mean to…"

Athrun laughed softly, "It's fine."

"Are you ok now? Do you hurt anywhere? Can I get you anything?" Cagalli asked, standing up and ridding her eyes and cheeks of tears.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You idiot! How can I not?! You almost blew up! You should see the Justice! It'll take forever to fix!" Cagalli ranted, fresh, angry tears making their way to her eyes.

Athrun looked away, bringing his arm to his face, covering his eyes. "You know, Cagalli… Orb… practically threw you out. Why are you still fighting to save it? Yuna made the citizens despise you after you refused to _marry_ him." He said with disgust. "Why do you still think you can save it?!"

Cagalli was taken aback. She hadn't expected Athrun to question her, she always thought he'd help her in whatever she wanted and needed to do. "A – Athrun… what?" She asked quietly.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Cagalli, but we are fighting pointless battles. Orb can't be saved. If Kira hadn't lent me the Freedom, the people of Orb would have killed you, can't you understand?!"

"I – I do, but-"

"No, Cagalli, you don't… Your father is gone; all of the previous ministers are gone. Yuna is in charge now, Cagalli, and there are new ministers. They've filled the citizens head with lies, they've turned the whole nation against the Athha's."

At the mention of her father, her tears started falling relentlessly down her cheeks. She had tried to run Orb by the ideals her father had created, but she was out numbered and all of Orb wanted to sign the treaty. Upon being threatened by Yuna daily, upon refusing an arranged marriage, and almost being killed by the people of Orb, she still tries to protect it. And even now, as Athrun told her the cold, hard truth of the situation, she still doesn't know why she is still fighting to protect it.

"Your right." She sobbed, "But forgive me for wanting to protect what my father tried so hard to do! For what he died for…"

"Cagalli… I – I didn't mean…"

"No, Athrun. Your right…" She interrupted him. "I don't understand… but I just… Father left Orb in my hands and I failed him."

"Do you think he'd want you to die? Cagalli?" Athrun asked, sitting up on the bed and watching her critically, his eyes sad. "The people betrayed you. You didn't betray them." He said again, standing up and walking over to her. She shook with sobs, her fists clenched at her sides, the ring he gave her making imprints on her finger.

He brought her close to him, holding her as she wept. He had no idea what he could say to comfort her; after all, he was the one who hurt her. "I'm sorry…" He finally said.

"It's fine, Athrun. Thank you." She mumbled. "Let's… stop fighting… I can't take seeing any more people die…"

"Alright."

"Cagalli! Athrun!"

"What?" Cagalli muttered turning to the door as soon as it burst open. Kira burst in, still in his battle clothes.

"The Dominion along with Orb is following us. We'll be going into battle."

"What?" Athrun gasped.

"Cagalli, stay here. You're not coming out again." Kira ordered, hearing Lacus's voice over the intercom.

"_Freedom, standby." _

"You can't order me around, Kira! I'm coming too." Cagalli yelled.

"Cagalli! That's enough. You'll only get in they way."

"You can't go alone, Kira! I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"Then you leave me no choice." He said, averting his eyes to the ground. "Sorry."

"What are you… Uhhh… K – Kira…" She gasped painfully after Kira punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. She fell limp in his arms and he picked her up, handing her to Athrun afterwards.

"Kira! Was that necessary?!" Athrun demanded, taking Cagalli in his own arms.

"Sorry, Athrun. She would have gone, and she would only end up getting shot down."

Athrun glared at him angrily, watching him leave after they experienced an explosion. Holding onto her tightly, he moved her to the bed, stumbling when the ship shook. "Damnit, Kira…" He muttered. He tried waking her, shaking her shoulder and placing his hand on her cheek. "Cagalli…" He received no answer. 'She's a natural… she won't be up for a while yet…' He thought, sighing loudly and sitting in the chair in front of the desk that was in the room.

After experiencing another explosion, he clenched his fists tightly. 'What's going on out there… we'll sink if this keeps up.' He thought, closing his eyes tightly in frustration.

He turned to watch Kira's fight on the monitor above the bed. He had already launched and was making his way towards the Dominion and the Orb ships behind it. Every shot fired at him was deflected or dodged. The Orb fleet sent out their mobile suits, those that were making their way to the Eternal and Archangel. 'Yuna really is stupid, sending them all out like that.' He thought.

Athrun could imagine Kira yelling in frustration as he fired all of his guns, disabling the mobile suits and then speeding off to the Dominion.

From where Athrun watched, it seemed it was a cakewalk for Kira, he completed it do easily, and without taking a hit once from the enemy. He smiled when Kira was already returning; he truly was the "ultimate coordinator" as Rau La Cruset had said. For now, the Dominion wouldn't be coming after the Eternal and Archangel. They were safe for the time being and as both ships were equipped to go underwater, that is exactly what they were going to do once they were away from the battle zones.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he shook her again, trying to wake her now that the battle was done and they were making their way underwater. This time he succeeded; she stirred.

"A – Athrun…" she mumbled opening her eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness. As realisation hit her, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "Kira! Damnit, where is he?!" She demanded, standing up and stumbling into Athrun.

"Slow down, Cagalli." He warned her, sitting her down on the bed and taking a seat next to her. "He did it so you wouldn't get shot down, you know."

"I don't care! My own brother knocked me out!" She retorted.

Athrun shook his head and smiled. "Exactly."

"W – What? What's that supposed to mean, Athrun?"

"I mean, as your brother, he knew you would go out no matter what he said, so he had no other choice. He cares for you."

Cagalli sighed loudly, turning her head away and nodding.

Athrun stood and held out his hand, a small smile on his face as he beckoned her to go with him. She sighed and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and lead her to the door. Before he opened the door she stopped him.

"What's up?" He asked, turning to look at her. She looked away and stepped forward, brining him towards her, hugging him tightly, holding onto him like it was the last time she'd see him.

"I'm sorry, Athrun… I was going to get married. A – and I hurt you. Please… I'm sorry." She mumbled through his shirt.

"Cagalli…" He sighed. Not knowing what to say in this situation, he did the only thing he knew would show that he was ok; he hugged her back, just as tightly. As he did this, she started to cry all over again.

"I – I tried to stop it… but they…"

Athrun shook his head. "I know what they did."

"No… they threatened you…" He stiffened in her embrace. "Athrun… Yuna said that he'd kill you himself. Kira and Lacus too if he had to. I just didn't know what else to do…"

'He what?' Athrun thought to himself. 'He threatened me just so Cagalli would marry him? I'll… kill him.'

"Cagalli… why wouldn't you tell me? I would have come back."

"I – I don't know… I'm so sorry." She whispered, pulling away from him and wiping at her eyes, furiously. "Damnit…"

Athrun grasped her shoulders and she looked at him immediately. "He won't get away with it…"

"A – Athrun?"

"He will die by my hands. I swear it." He let her go and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out. "Cagalli?" He asked quietly.

"Uh… yeah, I'm coming…" She answered, following him.

---

"Kira!" Lacus sighed as soon as he walked onto the bridge.

"Hey." He smiled, opening his arms to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek. She then hugged him close to her.

"Kira." Cagalli called, walking over to the couple – Athrun behind her, a scowl on his face – angrily.

"What did you do, Kira?" Lacus asked quietly, standing beside him, having pulled away from the hug.

"I knocked her out… so she wouldn't go out in the Rouge…" He muttered. Lacus nodded, and took his hand, choosing to say nothing.

"What was that for? I could have helped!" Cagalli asked angrily, her voice rising.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Cagalli, I'm sorry." Kira answered. "There was more to that fleet. And if it was just you and me out there, there is a good chance you would be shot down. I won't let that happen, Cagalli."

Cagalli was stunned to say the least. This she wasn't expecting. She expected this from Athrun, but not her brother. She didn't know what to say, but sufficed with a small "oh…"

Kira smiled. "Come on, let's go, Lacus. Sorry, again, Cagalli." He smiled apologetically as he passed.

"Which ship is Yuna usually on?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun… you can't go out, please. It's fine! We'll just leave them alone and stop fighting…" She inwardly flinched at abandoning her country, but what could she do?

"I can't. He has no right to do that to you. I won't stand for it; I'm doing it for you. Once he's dead, we can forget it all." Athrun told her. "Please, tell me."

"Only… only if you take me with you." She whispered meekly, looking down and then up at him through her lashes. A scrutinizing look about him, Athrun thought for a moment. "I have as much a right as you do." She said.

He looked at her painfully, totally against it, but sighed and looked away. "Ok… but can you… handle seeing me kill him?"

"_N – no! Stop it, please!" _

Cagalli flinched, remembering her time of being with Yuna and without Athrun there to protect her. She nodded shakily. "I could kill him myself." She whispered.

Athrun narrowed his eyes, seeing her flinch and a look of terror flashing across her face. "What is it?" He asked quietly, stepping closer to her.

"_Please, I – I don't want this! St – stop it!" _

"I – it's nothing…"

"Cagalli…" He warned, taking her hand.

"_Y – Yuna! No! Don't! Nngh!" _

"Please… don't make me…" She started whispering, but gagged, wrapping her arms across her stomach. She found herself pulled into a tight embrace and she instantly relaxed into him.

"Let me help you." Athrun coaxed, rubbing her back soothingly. He was confused to what was happening to her. He didn't know what else to do.

"He – he…" She shook her head, refusing to cry. "I – I don't know how to tell you. I _can't_… I don't…" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

_"Cagalli, we're getting married whether you like it or not!" Yuna told her, walking her back to her room after the meeting that just took place. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders tightly, and his hand was gripping her arm painfully. Cagalli stayed silent, all the while thinking if there was any possible way for her to get out of this, to contact Athrun or Kira without any of the council members knowing._

_"Cagalli, the wedding is two days from now. The least you could do is look happy about it and love me. Your sulking and depressed mood is making me look bad." He told her bluntly, rounding the corner to her room. "You know, we should spend the night together." He started, just a few feet away from her room. "No, we are spending the night together." He said pushing her through the door. "Maybe then you will come to appreciate me."_

_He closed the door behind him and locked it. Cagalli backed up from him, anger written on her face. "Yuna, what are you doing?! Get out!" She warned._

_"No Cagalli, you're my fiancé, I can do whatever I want."_

_"Let go of me!" She shouted fearfully when Yuna put a strong grip on her arms, holding them beside her. He pushed her on her bed, landing on top of her painfully. It knocked the wind out of her. He ripped her red coat off of her, tossing it over his head and smirked dangerously at her._

_"No Cagalli, co-operate of I'm going to have to punish you." His words made her sick. He began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her chest and stomach. Pulling it down until her arms were out of her sleeves, he began kissing her stomach, working his way up to her chest. His wet, sloppy kisses made her gag in front of him and he looked up at her dangerously. "What? Is it because I'm not Athrun?" He asked disgusted, moving up and forcing his lips on hers. She struggled as hard as she could._

_As he kissed her, his tongue pushed her lips apart, he tried to french her, but she kept her teeth clenched together. Annoyed, he began to unzip his pants quickly, and pulled them off. Now, all he had on was his boxers. He ignored Cagalli's tear stained face as he began to remove her pants, pulling them off of her. "N – no! Stop it, please!" She begged him, trying to push him off her._

_Once her pants were off, he returned to smothering her body with his so she couldn't move, kissing her forcefully, his hands wondering over her lean, fit body wherever he saw fit. He kept his mouth on hers mainly to shop her from screaming. Stopping at her breasts, she muffled a protest as he kissed her, allowing him to finally force his tongue in her mouth. He began to "massage" her breasts with what he thought was comforting, but it made Cagalli cry harder from the pain. His greedy hands moved to her back, unclasping the bra._

_"Please, I – I don't want this! St – stop it!" She whimpered managing to free herself from his slobbering kiss._

_"Oh, Cagalli, you don't know what you want anymore, just enjoy it while you can." He whispered huskily, leaning his head down to he could suck on her nipple, covering the whole breast with his mouth. She cried for him to stop and clawed at his back. He didn't stop, only continued to the other and pinned her arms to the bed._

_He did this for what seemed hours to Cagalli. Her breasts were red and swollen, painful to the touch, and burning. She felt weak, her struggling finally died down and all she could manage was whispers of protest and sobbing._

_"See, now you're co-operating." He muttered, his fingers moving to the hem of her underwear. Sweat was dripping off of him onto her chest. Cagalli was sweating as well, but all she could manage was to tremble in fear for what she knew was about to come. His other hand moved to his boxers, pulling them down without hesitation. He didn't even bother pulling them off all the way; leaving them at his ankles, as did he do with hers._

_Yuna positioned himself above her, staring at her with a sickening longing. She shook her head, pleading with him. "N – no… please, Yuna don't do this." She whispered, blinking away a new wave of tears._

_"We're getting married, you should get used to this. Just enjoy yourself! I have." With that said he lowered himself between her legs, his knees forcing them apart._

_Cagalli shook her head frantically, pushing weakly on his chest. "Y – Yuna! No! Don't! Nngh!" Her scream of protest and pain echoed in the room. She sobbed, feeling disgusted as he pleasured himself, moving in and out of her with quick, painful thrusts, stealing her virginity._

_Minutes seemed like hours, and Yuna was relentless, raping her until she was numb with pain, her blood staining her white bed sheets. He moaned her name greedily, kissing her and sucking everywhere he could. Then he stopped, and laid himself on top of her, not bothering to pull himself out of her. He kissed her forcefully again, and then rested his head on her chest, making the throbbing worse with its weight._

_"Wasn't that amazing?" He asked her, stroking her heaving chest. "We can have that as much as we want, now." She shook her head still, eyes wide, tears continuing to fall. Forcing herself to calm down, she caught her breath, and let out a terrified shriek, almost everyone in the building would hear her and come running._

_Yuna shot up and glared at her. "What are you doing?!" He hissed, getting up and rushing to put his clothes back on. Voices could be heard coming down the hall. Cagalli started crying again. "Help! Please!" She yelled, covering herself with the blanket._

_Someone started banging on the door, and eventually broke it down. They took one look at Cagalli, and then at Yuna. They looked confused. "What's going on?" Kisaka asked, walking into the room and froze at the sight of Cagalli, naked and crying on the bed. He rushed over to her and put his military jacket on her to cover her up easier. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked Yuna angrily._

_"We were having a little fun!" Yuna chuckled. "She is my fiancé now, you know."_

_Cagalli shook her head frantically, trembling. "Rape…" She whispered._

_"I did no such thing! You enjoyed yourself too!" Yuna exclaimed, walking over to her and taking her hand. She flinched and moved away from him, into her bodyguard. Kisaka watched her worriedly, and then he saw the blood on her legs._

_"Yuna, get out!" He roared. "You filthy, no good for nothing… – just get the hell out of here!"_

_"What? You can't order me around." Yuna protested._

_"She's bleeding!"_

_"She wouldn't co-operate, I had to. No harm in that."_

_Kisaka had enough. He stood and took Cagalli into his arms, leaving the room with her. She continued to cry, and gripped his shirt tightly, muttering Athrun's name quietly._

_"You can't do that! It's kidnapping!" Yuna yelled._

_"Not if she comes willingly." Kisaka retorted angrily, taking her to his own living quarters._

_"We'll see! Cagalli, you'll regret this!" He yelled, walking in the opposite direction, quite content with himself._

_"Cagalli… Where's Athrun?" He asked softly, setting her on the floor outside his door so he could unlock it. He opened it for her and she slowly limped inside._

_"With Lacus… Kira a – and the kids… please… don't – don't tell him. He'll get hurt…" She whispered. "Don't tell anyone…"_

_He nodded regretfully. "You stay here. Go have a shower, and I'll be right back. You can borrow my clothes." He said, locking the door behind him. Cagalli did as told and sat shaking on his bed, waiting for him to return, every noise making her jump. He returned and handed her a glass of water and two pills. "For your headache… and in case you get… pregnant." She took the medicine without question, and lay in his bed all night, staring at the ceiling._

"Athrun… H – he…" She hugged him tighter. "Raped me…"

"C – Cagalli… Why wouldn't you tell me?" He whispered, holding her so tightly, it was painful; his eyes were wide and angry.

"I'm sorry… Please… don't be mad. I – I didn't want him to hurt you." She mumbled weakly.

_"Cagalli, you will marry me." Yuna told her outside a meeting. "If you don't I'll make sure your precious Athrun Zala dies, got that? I'll even go for Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne if I have to. You will marry me."_

_She nodded, staring at the floor. 'I won't let Athrun get hurt…' She thought sadly, accepting she had to get married to this man. She was still on pain meds from the other night. The cramps were almost unbearable at times. For the time being, she was staying in Kisaka's room, under his watch._

_He, meanwhile, stood outside the meeting room watching her carefully._

_"Cagalli, look at me when I'm talking to you." Yuna ordered. "I will and can make the people of Orb hate you. I can turn them against you if I want to. Do as I tell you, and look happy." He hissed at her, low enough for only her to hear him. "As I told you before, you are making me look bad."_

"I'm not mad at you, Cagalli. It's ok, I promise." Athrun whispered in her ear, comforting her. "Please, don't come… I don't want you to see…"

She nodded absently. She didn't care, as long as Athrun wasn't mad at her. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She's never felt this vulnerable since the rape, and all she wanted was to cry and hold him as close to her as she possibly could.

Deciding that staying on the deck for everyone to see them wasn't comfortable to Cagalli in the least, he guided her to her room on the ship. As they passed Kira, he looked ready to say something to Cagalli, to ask what was going on, but Athrun shook his head and mouthed later with angry eyes.

Reaching her room, he led her to her bed. Sitting down against the wall, she immediately climbed on top of him. Cuddling into him like they used to after the first war ended. Her crying eventually stopped and she took his hand, holding on tightly as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

He stayed with her for a good hour, thinking on what he was going to do. When he was sure she showed no signs of waking up, he slowly got up, and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Athrun sighed sadly, and brushed her bangs out of her face, moving his hand to her cheek for a moment, then left, the door sliding shut automatically behind him.

He wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Kira and Lacus outside her door, waiting for him.

"Lacus, will you stay with her?" Athrun asked. "She shouldn't be alone after what she relived."

Without question, Lacus nodded and immediately went into the room, her face full of sadness and compassion. She could be heard humming one of her soft songs as the door closed.

"What? Athrun?" Kira asked hastily.

"Yuna raped her two days before they were supposed to get married." He said bluntly, walking towards the launching deck.

"What?!" Kira exclaimed loudly, following Athrun.

Athrun nodded. "I'm going to kill him, Kira. I'm taking the Freedom."

"I'm coming. You're not going without me, Athrun."

"You won't be able to keep up in anything else."

"Then wait for the Justice to be repaired. They said it'd take a day."

"I'm not waiting!" Athrun yelled. "I can't! I'll blow up every single damn ship out there until I find the one he's in. They have no mobile suits or Skygraspers. I'll be fine by myself."

"That's not the point!" Kira shouted back.

"Then what is the point, Kira?!"

"She's my sister. I have every right to come with you, Athrun. Just calm down and let's think about this for a minute. We need a plan so we can get in and get out." He reasoned, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Ok." Athrun sighed, seeing reason in Kira's opinion. He thought for a moment. "We should go at night, I think. They'd be caught off guard."

Kira nodded. "Tomorrow night then. I'll help them fix the Justice, doing the technical work… Go be with Cagalli. Try to get her to tell you which ship he is on." Athrun nodded and left back the way they had come.

Kira continued to the launching deck, determined to make Yuna Roma Seiran pay. The Justice would be ready by morning, he decided.

"Hey kid! What brings you here?" Kojiro Murdoch asked, walking over to meet Kira, wiping his hands off with a towel. He was usually on the Archangel, but Cagalli needed the Strike Rouge, so he had come to the Eternal to help assemble it.

"I need the Justice up and running by tomorrow night. It's really important." Kira explained.

"What?" Murdoch exclaimed. "That's impossible! Why would you need it so soon anyways? You totalled the Orb fleet and the Dominion."

"Athrun and I are going to kill Yuna." Kira stated angrily, his eyes flashing angrily. "I'll be here to help."

"Why do you want to kill him all of a sudden?" He asked, curious. He didn't mind if the boys wanted to kill him, but he was curious as to why.

Kira took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "He raped Cagalli." Kira turned around, watching Murdoch's reaction with a hard resolve.

Murdoch opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words. Instead, he nodded solemnly and walked over to the crew. "Ok men, we need this mobile suit up and running by tomorrow!" Protests were heard. "Come on guys, it's important. We've never turned down a challenge before, and we have the kid to help us, just like old times!"

The crewmen nodded and continued to work on what they were doing. They worked fast, but efficiently, not making any mistakes.

---

Athrun opened Cagalli's room door and walked in quietly. Lacus sat in the chair at the desk and watched Cagalli sleep. She stood up immediately when he entered the room and looked at him expectantly. "Well?" She asked quietly, yet urgently. "What's wrong? Why was she crying?"

Athrun closed his eyes and turned away. "Yuna raped her two days before they were supposed to get married." Athrun told her, finding it surprisingly easy to say it.

"Th – that was last month!" Lacus gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears gathered in her eyes. Athrun nodded to confirm it. "Why didn't she say anything to you?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm not entirely sure." Athrun admitted. "She said she didn't want to hurt me… no doubt it would be hard to talk about it too."

Lacus nodded and turned around to watch Cagalli sleep. "So you and Kira are…"

"Yes."

"I see. When?"

"Tomorrow night. He's helping to fix the Justice right now. He wanted me here. You should go see Kira. No doubt he's taking this hard…"

"What about you?" She asked softly, turning to face him. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine once he is dead. It's my fault, anyway. If I had just stayed with her…"

"Athrun…" Both heads turned to Cagalli's sleeping form. She was beginning to wake up.

"I'll go see Kira." Lacus whispered, and left the room quietly.

Cagalli sighed his name again as he sat next to her on the bed. "I'm here." He whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. All she could make out was his piercing green eyes watching her sadly. Her eyes were so dry from crying, all she wanted to do was keep them closed. "Are you… ok, Cagalli?" He asked quietly, hesitantly.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll be ok… apart from my eyes burning and feeling sick, just peachy." She managed to joke.

Athrun laughed quietly, brushing her bangs out of her face again. She leaned into his touch. "I'm glad." He told her.

"When are you leaving?" She asked suddenly, her face pained. She opened her eyes and squinted at him, blocking the cool air as much as she could. She didn't want him to leave her alone again.

"Tomorrow night."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. "You… must be tired," she whispered, "you should get some rest for tomorrow." She moved over in the small bed, giving him room. "Please, stay with me?" She asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Sure, Cagalli." He smiled and lay down beside her. He turned on his side to face her and she did the same. "You get some rest, too, ok?" He reasoned. She sighed and moved herself so she was cuddling up against him. He draped his arm over her waist protectively.

"Athrun?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Y – you… don't think… differently about me do you? You're not-" Cagalli started, but Athrun silenced her with a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss that only he could possibly give that made her melt. She sighed into it and kissed him back.

"How could I?" He asked softly. She smiled and cuddled back into him.

"Don't blame yourself, ok? I'm the one who made you go visit Kira and Lacus so you wouldn't be there when I… I didn't want to, but it's what my father wanted." Her words came out slowly. "Don't… think it was your fault for what he did. Please…"

Athrun didn't reply as she fell asleep. 'How can't I?' He asked himself. 'If I just stayed there with her it would not have happened.' "It was my fault for not protecting you like I said I always would." He breathed. "I will always feel guilty no matter how much you don't want me too." She 'hmmed' and said nothing else. He smiled and kissed the top of her head once more before closing his eyes himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 8 is done! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------**

"Kira?" Lacus asked, climbing up to the cockpit of the Justice with Athrun beside her. It was sunrise, and Kira hadn't stopped. The mechanical crew were close to being done the Justice. All the pieces were in the right areas. The arms were assembled and they were just finishing them up. Next the legs were to be done and then it was ready.

"Hey Lacus, Athrun." Kira muttered glancing at them briefly, and then turned back to the computer. "You heard?" He asked her suddenly.

She nodded. "It's horrible… And having the citizens turn on her after that… She had all of this inside of her for so long." Kira nodded and sighed softly. "It's a good thing we heard of the marriage on the radio…"

Kira nodded and Athrun looked away distantly, both pf them remembering that day.

_"Kira! Kira!" Lacus called, waving him into the house. "Athrun!" She called him as well._

_Kira turned away from the sunset and looked towards Lacus. Athrun did the same. The look on her face had Kira running back to the house, Athrun following. "What is it?" Kira asked, grasping her shoulders._

_"Cagalli is on the radio with Yuna Roma Seiran." She said, turning into the house and into the kitchen where she had been cooking dinner._

_The buzz of the old radio could be heard along with Yuna's annoying voice. **"We will be getting married tomorrow. Isn't that right Cagalli?" **_

_"**Yes, that's right." **Cagalli spoke monotonously. Athrun frowned; it didn't seem like Cagalli at all._

_"**It was her father's wish that we marry in the first place, so we are merely honouring his wishes. Now that he is dead, I will be ruling Orb along with Cagalli." **Even on the radio he seemed pigheaded._

_"**So, what are your big plans after the wedding? Are all your friends and family going to be there? Are you having a big or small wedding?" **A woman's voice asked over the radio. It was obvious now that they were having an interview._

_Athrun grit his teeth together, hearing Yuna talk about wedding plans. Cagalli didn't say anything, just agreed with whatever Yuna said. Lacus found this odd. "Cagalli seems off." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest and leaning on the counter._

_Kira nodded and listened to Yuna talk incessantly for another twenty minutes._

_"**Cagalli and I are very pleased to finally tie the knot and start a family." **Athrun tensed and walked from the room. **"Isn't that right, Cagalli?"** Yuna asked her forcefully._

_"**Yes, that's right." **_

_"**So, when is the honeymoon?" **The woman asked. **"Where do you plan on going?"**_

_Yuna went on about where they were going. "Cagalli wants nothing to do with any of it." Kira said, shutting the radio off._

_"You need to go and get her." Lacus said with finality. A loud banging noise alerted them that the garage to the Freedom was opening._

_"What the hell?" Kira gasped, seeing the Gundam walking towards the beach. "Athrun." He muttered in realisation._

_"I guess he decided to go get her." Lacus stated, turning away from the door. "I'll go finish cooking."_

_Kira smiled despite to circumstances. He watched the kids pause in what they were doing to watch the machine, mesmerized. Once the Freedom took off, he turned away and went to help in the kitchen._

_---_

_Athrun had heard enough. The sound of Cagalli's voice alerted him immediately that she did not want any of it. The forceful tone Yuna used when he asked her what she thought made him believe that he was forcing everything on her._

_He put in the code needed to open the door to the Freedom and put on his body suit and helmet. He stuck his booted foot into the step and the cable pulled him up into the cockpit. Turning it on, he was pleased that Kira kept it updated; it saved him a couple of minutes. He was ready to go once the seatbelt was on, and he took off, walking the Gundam to the shore and then taking to the air._

_It would take him the rest of the day to get there, so he would have the timing right. Yuna had said the wedding was going to be around noon, near the shore. He would arrive early, but he would wait where he could hide the Freedom somehow._

_Fatigue didn't affect him in the slightest throughout the night. He was wide-awake and alert when the shore of Orb came into view. Checking the time, it was only ten thirty, so he had about an hour and a half. He could already see them setting up for the ceremony._

_His stomach churned uncomfortably when he thought about how Cagalli must be freaking out._

_The minutes passed slowly, and he tensed up when he seen everyone gathering around. Almost all of Orb's people gathered. Yuna stood at the front of the crowd, under an arch of flowers. He had a microphone in his hand and was talking to the people present. Athrun frowned, what could he be saying?_

_He waited another half hour before Cagalli finally walked up the aisle. She looked beautiful with her white gown. She walked alone, and he used the computer on the Freedom to zoom in to her face. She looked terrified, tired, and it looked like she had been crying._

_The Freedom followed her and when she stopped beside Yuna, he grabbed her hand forcefully and said something into her ear. She flinched pulled her hand away, stepping_ _back, shaking her head._

_"What are you doing Cagalli?" Athrun muttered. He followed her carefully. She was angry now, and tears had gathered in her eyes. She yelled at him, and Yuna slapped her, knocking her to the ground. He turned to the crowd of citizens and said something to them again. They cheered and some of the men began to run towards Cagalli. She stood quickly and ran._

_Athrun didn't wait a second longer before he launched the Freedom towards her. As he approached, the men stopped running after and stopped to watch the Freedom flying towards them. Cagalli stopped as well, and just stared at the Gundam approaching her, mouth agape._

_Athrun manoeuvred the Freedom's hand and scooped her carefully off the ground, after touching down. He opened the cockpit after he manoeuvred the Freedom's hand to allow her to step onto the opening. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he jumped out of the seat and held his arms open for Cagalli to jump down._

_She couldn't tell who was helping her because the helmet had reflective glass. She jumped gratefully into the arms of her saviour and waited until he got back in before moving and sitting on his lap. No words were spoken as the cockpit closed and they took off._

_Athrun put on the autopilot once Orb was out of view and took off his helmet to see Cagalli better. He smiled at her softly and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled gratefully and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back briefly, but stopped and looked up at the screens when the alarm sounded for approaching mobile suits._

_Cagalli tensed up and looked over her shoulder at the screen. Two Gundam's were flying towards them. Athrun growled and took control of the commands once more. He didn't want to fight while Cagalli was with him, the last time he did that she ended up hurt. Besides, he could easily out run them._

_The machines pursuing them shot their lasers, which were easily dodged. Pushing a few buttons in the cockpit, Athrun then pushed forward, and sped the machine up, leaving the mobile suits behind them._

_"Thank you, Athrun." Cagalli gasped, hugging him again now that the danger passed. He laughed lightly and turned his head to look at her. "No need to thank me, you should have known I'd come." He said softly. "You look tired, it'll take about a day to get back… you should rest."_

_"Okay." She sighed and detached herself from him, resting her head on his shoulder and keeping her hands on her lap instead. "Is this ok?" She asked. "It's fine." He told her. She took a deep breath and fell asleep within minutes._

_Athrun smiled. She slept the whole way back to Kira and Lacus's place and then some. Lacus had to get her out of the gown and into something more comfortable._

"I'll be done here in another hour or so." Kira told them, typing once again on the keyboard, eyes glued to the screen.

"I can take over if you want." Athrun told him. "You should get some sleep."

Kira shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll rest when I'm gone."

Lacus sighed. "I'll stay and make sure he does." She smiled.

"Thank you, Kira." Athrun said quietly and climbed back down. Cagalli was still asleep when he left to go see how the repairs on the Justice were doing. The Eternal was a fairly small ship, having been built for the Freedom and Justice. They were underwater now, safe from any Skygraspers and most mobile suits. All they needed to worry about were submarines and GUUNs.

Athrun arrived at her door and knocked before entering. "You awake?" He asked as he entered the dark room. He turned the light on and frowned when he seen no one there. He turned and left, heading to the cafeteria. Perhaps she went to get something to eat.

Sure enough, she was sitting at the back, eating a sandwich. She looked up when she heard the automatic door open. She smiled as he approached. She offered the other half of her sandwich. "Here, you hungry?"

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

They ate in silence and when Cagalli finished her half of the sandwich, she fingered the ring on her finger. She sighed and looked at him. "You know… I never really understood why you gave this to me." She looked down at the ring. "I know one reason was what was going on with… Yuna and I… But…" She trailed off.

Athrun swallowed his bite and leaned back in the chair. "I guess I wanted you to have something to remember me by. In case something happened to me. Or something happened to you while I was gone." She knew he was talking about arranged marriage.

Cagalli smiled. "I never really thanked you." She giggled, "So, thank you!"

Athrun couldn't help but laugh. "You really are something else, Cagalli." She laughed in response.

"You… don't have to go after him, you know." She spoke quietly after they had gone back into silence.

He shook his head. "You won't stop me."

She sighed. "Yeah. I know that. But—"

"No. I—me and Kira need to do this." His teeth grit together. "We won't forgive him for what he did, Cagalli. I won't feel right until he is dead."

Cagalli flinched at the coldness in his voice. She knew Athrun has killed before—he had to. But hearing him talk about it so freely sounded wrong. She nodded mutely, her bangs hiding her face.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked softly, watching her carefully.

She shook her head, close to tears. "I… don't want to talk about it." Talking about it would only make it worse. She felt dirty from telling people what Yuna did—for having to re-live it. She felt vulnerable—weak—because Kira and Athrun were going out of their way just to give her some sort of closure. When in reality, all she truly wanted was to be with Athrun, Kira, and Lacus and just forget it all—leave it behind and leave all the fighting. She hated leaving Orb in others' hands, but what could she do? Yuna had lied to the citizens and made them believe she was some sort of a terrorist if she didn't marry him.

_Cagalli walked slowly to where Yuna and the priest stood, waiting for her. Athrun's kind face flashed before her eyes and tears sprang to her eyes. All she could think about was how she was betraying him. He had given her a ring, and she sent him off somewhere so he wouldn't be there while she got married._

_She became dizzy and sick to her stomach. A rush of heat coursed through her body and stayed there. She was meters away from her doom._

_Yuna grabbed her arm once she was within reach. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I already told the citizens of Orb that I heard you planning to hand them over to Zaft. If you refuse to marry me… well, they will never trust you. And," He paused, "I told you that Athrun, your brother, and Lacus Clyne would die. I will keep my promise to you."_

_Cagalli's breath caught in her throat. All of Orb… hate her? She looked to the crowd out of the corner of her eye. It was true—many of the men were watching her carefully, waiting for a reason to defend their families. She couldn't live that way._

_She shook her head and backed away. Kira and Athrun were smart enough to know if an enemy was coming their way. "I won't." She muttered, shaking her head. "I will never marry a scum bag like you, Yuna! Athrun isn't such an amateur to be killed by you."_

_Yuna sneered at her and turned to the citizens. "You see?" He called._

_Shouts were heard from the men and they began running to her. Cagalli didn't know what else to do other than run—they were angry; angry enough to hurt her. She heard the shouts stop and looked up. She stopped breathing at the sight of Kira's Freedom Gundam approaching her._

"Ok." Athrun said gently, rubbing her back. "When you're ready."

Cagalli looked up at him. "Thanks." She sighed then stood, taking her tray to the dishwasher. When she got back to Athrun, she pulled him to his feet. "How's the Justice coming?"

"Kira is almost—if not done—the computer work. And the parts are almost assembled." He walked with her to the automatic doors.

Cagalli sighed irritably. "I wish we were above water. I could use some fresh air."

Athrun laughed lightly. "Tomorrow."

She nodded. "I hope so."

-----------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes or wrong information concerning Gundam Seed/Destiny, let me know please! It's been so long since I last watched the show. Thank you in advance for the reviews!


	3. so sorry, authors note

First of all, THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing. They really make my day. Unfortunately, it does not help my updating.

I am in my last year and semester of high school, and I have all diploma courses. It is getting very difficult to write and get all of my homework done.

Math especially is hard because we just started trig…my worst nightmare.

And same with my other two classes.

So, with that said, I doubt I will get any writing done. So, don't get your hopes up for any updates… sorry.

Yes, I have some done for the chapters, but they are not complete or edited and I have no time.

So, until the end of June I doubt I will have any time to update… As soon as all of my diploma exams are done I will start again. And those are done, I think at the end of June.

Thank you for putting up with me… and I hope you all wait for me to update!

Sorry again… but for those Twilight lovers… Saturday people. Saturday.


End file.
